The Witch
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: Soul was a poor boy who lost everything on a single night. His town was ravaged to the ground with hell fire caused by beings far more supreme than mere human beings, the witches. What must Soul do when he's reunited with the Witch whom he vowed to kill at all costs? What will Soul do when the Witch he's meant to kill takes an interest in him? *AU*
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Flames roared and engulfed the place. Screams echoed loud and clear. Bodies laid on the side. The awful stench of death was everywhere. Scarlet skies loomed over them and even the tears of the sky could not tame the ferocious inferno that burnt the whole goddamn place to the ground.

This was the sight a poor seven year old boy had to suffer. He sat there with tear-stricken face as he watched his whole town burn. He could not move- he was too scared and he knew it was pointless. He couldn't even scream- it was like all of his voice was robbed off of him. He couldn't tear his eyes away- so he could engrave that scene unto his mind and exact revenge.

Yes, as he watched there helplessly, he was steadily being with filled with hate to the brim. He deeply loathed the spectacle before him. He abhorred whoever was behind it. He despised himself for being so pathetic and weak to be frozen with terror and failing to save even one of his family member. He abominated everything.

"Oh? A survivor?" he heard a disgustingly high-pitched feminine voice exclaim.

He slowly turned towards the source and saw a young lady with voluptuous body, wearing a rather provocative dress and pointy hat, sitting on a floating broom hovering above him and smiling happily.

"Hey~ Are you alone?" she asked.

He only stared at her thru dead-like eyes and remained silent. She stared back at him with a perfectly happy grin and waited for him to answer her. When he didn't seem to show any signs of answering her, she leapt down her broom and stood beside him while pointing her index finger at him.

"Pumpkin, Pumpkin~ Halloween.. Canon!" she cried and immediately diverted her aim towards the house which was in front of the boy.

He whipped his head and stared in horror at what was once his house, now reduced to nothing but splinters, ashes and embers. He trembled, not in fear but in immense anger. He could feel his blood boil at the woman beside him. He wanted to tear her apart, rip her to shreds, bathe in her blood and laugh in victory.

However, he was nothing but a powerless child, incapable of doing anything but grovel and cry. He clawed at the sand below him. There was nothing left of his family, not even their corpse. The fucking woman just blew them to splinters.

"Hmm~? Are you mad at me, boy?" She whispered at his ear with a sickeningly sweet and alluring seductive voice.

He jolted and froze on his place. She leaned away and giggled as she watched his ill-tinted crimson orbs filled with hate watch her back. There was nothing more satisfying to her than watching gazes like those- except for the tear-stained ones as they plead for their life.

"I like those eyes, boy." she remarked and hopped back into her broom. "I won't kill you just yet. If you want to kill me then crawl your way up to my level. I look forward to you entertaining me, boy."

"What are you doing over there, Blair?" another feminine voice, a colder one, asked.

"Ah~! Maka-chan~~!" she beamed and floated over to the hooded figure. "I saw a survivor nyaa~!"

"A survivor?" she asked. She sounded surprised. She walked over to the little boy who sat on the ground and watched them with hate-filled eyes.

"What's your name, boy?" she asked in a cold manner. Not that it matter to anyone. To the woman floating beside her- she was used to it. To the child at her feet- he didn't care at all.

"Soul." at least, he responded.

Blair looked shocked and delighted. It was a wonder why he answered almost immediately when Maka asked him but she was glad he wasn't mute, else that'd ruin the fun of having to hear him scream.

"Soul, huh?" Maka murmured before a smirk broke out into her face. "I like your eyes. Survive, Soul, and find me again. I'll deal with all that hatred." and with that, she turned around, her cloak flapping against the harsh wind that only fanned the flames more.

"What are you people?" He asked when he finally managed to pick himself up. His voice was dripping with tremendous loathing that could very well burn them alive if that was possible.

"After seeing me do it you still don't know, boy~? Nyaa~ I can't believe he's dumb." Blair purred.

"Listen very well, Soul. I, Maka Albarn, am the greatest witch of this whole fucking rotten world. Remember that." Maka laughed and smirked at his trembling frail figure. She once again turned and vanished when she had enough watching him shudder with pure hate.

It was then that Soul swore that he would kill the witch that reduced his place into this flickering ember of sorrow. He would, one day, find her again and by that time he swore he was gonna shred her to bits and burn her to ashes like what she did to his town. He was gonna make her pay.

* * *

"Soul.. kun?" a lady, with long black hair peered at his face as he shot his eyes open and jolted awake.

He gasped for breath as beads of sweat trickled down to his temples towards his neck after dreaming something so horrible. He cupped his face and ran a hand through his silver locks and looked ahead.

"Are you okay, Soul-kun?" the woman asked.

"Ah! Yes, I am. Thank you, Tsubaki." he said gently and smiled a bit.

"That's good then." She smiled back and clasped her hands.

"By the way, I don't see the idiot around. Where is he?" He asked as he let his gaze wander around the barren classroom.

Tsubaki sweat dropped and pointed outside. Soul followed her aim and saw the blue-headed, God-wanna-be, idiot standing on the edge of the red protruding pillars of the DWMA school.

"What is he doing there?" He asked no one in particular as he watched the idiot just stand there.

As if he heard him, the blue-headed freak craned his head and turned towards them. A wide grin broke out into his face and he started jumping while calling out to him.

"Ah! Black Star-!" Tsubaki tried to warn but was already too late when the thinner section of the pillar he was jumping at gave away and broke down, causing him to fall.

"Ahh- What an idiot." Soul muttered and stood up before he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's go retrive your troublesome partner, Tsubaki."

"Ah! Yes. Sorry for the trouble like always, Soul-kun." Tsubaki apologized meekly as she followed Soul.

They stood in front of the DWMA and as Tsubaki went to help Black Star up, Soul lifted his gaze to look at the setting sun.

The red and orange hue of the sun reminded him of the hellfire that consumed his whole town. A fire that was caused by witches. He loathed them to his core and wanted nothing but to exterminate them. But that wasn't his ultimate goal. The goal that's been driving him to work hard and be stronger was the wanting to tear the most powerful witch of this rotten world to pieces and set her on fire.

To kill the witch who owned the most vivid, cold and agonizingly wonderful emerald orbs.

 _To destroy Maka Albarn._

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back to writing here in Soul Eater! Hurray! Anyhow, I hope to see you support this fic like how you supported my other fics. See you real soon, 'kay? Byebye~! Ciao~**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Halloween Godspell**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Reunion**_

* * *

"Ahh~ It's boring~ nyaaa~" Blair complained as she stretched her limbs and walked on four legs. She was currently using her cat form as she strode towards the high-backed chair situated at the top of a few steps; at the center of the long hall.

The place wasn't blessed with much sunlight. Well, it was mainly because of the heavy and thick draping that covered most of the windows. It casted a very dark and gloomy shadow and left a very eerie atmosphere on the castle the witch owned.

"Why don't you go and have fun outside then, Blair?" a cold and almost apathetic voice said before two pairs of wild and vivid emerald orbs gazed at the cat.

"Mou~ It's no fun without Maka-chan, nyaa~" Blair pouted and laid on the little light that managed to stream inside.

"But true, it is rather quiet and boring." Maka muttered.

It had been years since she built the castle. She had cooped inside since then and did not, even once, went outside. She had grown weary and bored of the outside world. There was no one that interested her anymore.

"If only there was something interesting out there." Maka mused.

It hit Blair that there was indeed something interesting out on the world- no, someone. Blair's tail wagged and her ears perked up before she stood excitedly and exclaimed "There is Maka-chan~ nyaa~!"

This piqued Maka's interest. For Blair, a cat and succubus, who gets bored too easily, to say that there was something interesting outside their castle walls was something unusual.

"Oh? And what is it?" Maka inquired.

"Not ' _what_ ', Maka-chan~ It should be ' _who_ '~ nyaa~" Blair sang.

"Hmm?" Maka hummed and waited for Blair to continue.

"Remember that little silver-haired boy~ the one whose town was burnt to the ground nyaa~?"

"Ah! Yes. There was him." Maka said in a quiet voice. "What about him, Blair?"

"Well, we could kill time with him~ don't you think so nyaa~?" Blair purred and smiled like it was such a brilliant idea.

"Hmm. Is that so?" Maka whispered to herself and struck a thinking pose before she sighed. "Well, I suppose it won't hurt to try it out."

Blair's face lighted up and she transformed to her human image, grabbed her broom and rode it while floating beside Maka who walked down her throne and adjusted her hood.

"Let's go, Blair."

...

* * *

...

"Soul!" a loud and annoying voice screamed before someone caught Soul's neck and tried to throw him.

Soul, in an instant, countered his move and instead threw the blue-headed idiot over his shoulder.

"What are you doing so darn early in the morning, Black Star?" Soul said through gritted teeth while looking annoyed.

"It was a greeting Bro! A greeting!" Black Star beamed and grinned widely before he took Soul's hand and pulled himself up.

"So-Sorry for Black Star always troubling you Soul-kun!" Tsubaki apologized for her partner. As usual.

"Its fine, Tsubaki." Soul dismissed as coolly as ever and entered the school's premises with his hands on his pocket.

"By the way Soul, have you found your Meister yet?" Black Star asked with his loud voice.

"No. I don't plan to get one anyway." Soul answered briefly.

"That's no good Soul. True, you may be strong as you are right now but having a Meister will make you stronger even more." a baritone yet sophisticated voice chimed in and Soul looked up to the entrance of the building where a Shinigami stood.

"Yo! Half-stripes." Soul greeted with a raised hand as he dead-panned and teased the man in front of him.

"It is not symmetrical at all!" The Shinigami suddenly screamed and wilted to the ground, his soul ready to leave his body.

"Kid-kun!" a woman with short brown hair and large chests, who wore a mid-rib, red, sleeveless shirt and blue bubble shorts, exclaimed before she giggled.

"Not with this ' _symmetry_ ' again." another, a lady with long brown hair, who wore the same type of clothing with the other female only that she had denim pants instead of shorts, said with an exasperated sigh as she face-palmed at her Meister and shook her head.

"Liz! Patty! What should I do? I am not symmetrical at all!" Kid cried and bawled.

"Hehe~ Kid-kun's not symmetrical!" Patty giggled that made Kid turn to stone.

"Oy! Don't worsen him, Patty!" Liz scolded.

"Such troublesome people so early in the morning." Soul muttered under his breath and tried to side step them and just go to his classroom immediately.

"Oy Soul! Take responsibility and comfort Kid!" Liz cried but Soul just dismissed it with a wave and continued to walk. "Geez. What's wrong with him?"

"Let's just get inside, shall we?" Tsubaki said.

Liz and Patty supported Kid and brought him into their classroom. Black Star just followed suit as well as Tsubaki.

It was not a secret to everyone how Soul behaved. He was unapproachable to everyone and anything alike. He refused to get himself attached to anything or anyone for that matter. He never searched and picked a Meister as well. To Soul, it was as if no one existed. He didn't want to have anything to do with them. Why? Well, they certainly have no idea.

Kid was the son of Shinigami-sama, who governed the DWMA School. He's the Meister of both Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson; the Twin Pistols. He was outstanding compared to the other students but he still chose to enter the school.

Black Star, on the other hand, is a descendant of the Star Clan- a clan of assassins. He's the Meister of Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a descendant of the Demon Blades and an outstanding one at that.

They were the only brave souls who dared to approach Soul. He was, however, uncooperative. He always tried to shut them out and continuously made them feel how they weren't welcome in his barren and void world.

Everyone settled down when the bell rang. Soul sat at the farthest seat and directed his attention and focus to Sid-sensei. Everyone did the same as the class fell into silence.

"Well, before anything else, I have something to announce. We have a new transfer student. Please, Come in." Sid-sensei announced.

The doors rattled open and in came a young girl with beige locks tied up into a pair of pigtails, wearing a white, long-sleeved polo with a necktie and a crimson plaited skirt.

Sid-sensei turned to write her name and Soul, who was so passive, straight-faced and lived each day without a care for other things suddenly clutched his table's edges so tightly he might've shattered it to bits as he stared at the name on their board.

"I am Maka Albarn. It is a pleasure to meet you all." the girl said and looked up to gaze at the people who stared at awe with her overwhelming aura that drew all of their attention to her.

Those pair of wonderful, shining emerald orbs seemed to suck them in, swallowing them whole into an endless pit of nothingness. Those vivid emerald eyes that seemed to dominate them all so easily. Those cold green eyes that seemed to bore holes right through them, criticizing, watching, and scanning everything there was to them. Those very same orbs Soul would never forget.

 _She was there. She had returned. She had resurfaced._

 _They had reunited. They met again. They come face to face again._

Soul had finally met the witch he wanted to kill for so long. _He had finally met Maka Albarn again._

* * *

 **I forgot to tell everyone about this. I hope you didn't mind that I made Maka into a witch. Well then, I hope you had fun in this chapter as well. I am trying to write much faster right now since I'll be going back to school on the 15** **th** **already and who knows when I find the time to write again. And also, so many ideas just kept popping into my head so I had to write them down, else I'd lose them again. Oh well, so much for my rants. I hope to see your support on this story, okay? Just drop a review, favorite or follow right down below :) Sankyuu~ Ciao~ Till next time~!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Halloween Godspell**

 **P.S. is active once again!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Heartless**_

* * *

"Now then, Albarn-san, why don't you sit there at the empty chair behind Soul Eater?" Sid-sensei told Maka as he pointed towards Soul's way.

Maka immediately turned and stepped down the small pedestal and strode towards her new place to take a seat but not before stopping briefly beside the mad Soul whose crimson eyes shone with pure hatred.

"It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance, Soul Eater." Maka whispered with a cold voice and wicked emerald orbs.

"The pleasure is mine, your highness." He replied through gritted teeth with intense hostility.

Maka, although seeming undisturbed with his immense animosity directed towards her, leaned down closer to his ear and snickered.

"Your eyes are still wonderful. I look forward to you entertaining me then, Soul." she whispered with an appallingly soft taunt before she leaned away and proceeded to her seat.

"Now that introductions are done, let's start the lesson." Sid-sensei announced and started his rants.

All the while Soul was on the edge of killing and restraining himself. He didn't want to have bloodbath inside their classroom, much less involve the others. Knowing witches, they would not think twice about killing innocent bystanders that stand in their way. It took all he had just to keep himself from ripping himself from his seat and burn the living ghost out of the witch sitting behind him.

"-oul, Soul Eater!" Sid-sensei called and snapped Soul out of his trance.

"Uh.. Ye-Yes sensei?" he answered after a few second pause.

"Are you listening to me at all?" Sid-sensei asked.

"Umm.. I'm sorry." Soul apologized. It was the appropriate thing to do. He wasn't paying attention to Sid-sensei because his head was flooding with hatred towards the girl who sat behind him.

"Then answer this what is so peculiar about the number 9?" Sid-sensei asked and placed his book down, waiting for Soul to answer.

"I.. don't know, sensei." Soul answered back.

"See? then pay attention." Sid-sensei said and went back to scribbling and ranting about random things.

"Even if he did listen, he still would not be able to answer it though. You never mentioned it to us and you're way too far off." Maka said aloud as she twirled her hair against her fingers while staring at the world outside.

"You have something to say, Albarn-san?" Sid-sensei inquired, sounding a bit annoyed with Maka's remarks.

Maka stood up and turned to him with an intense gaze and repeated what she just said aloud.

"How about you answer for him then, Albarn-san?"

"Simple. When multiplied with any other number, it returns back to the number itself. Sample, 3 multiplied to 9 is equals to 27, right sensei? So add these two numbers then you get the number 9." Maka explained that awed the other students and left Sid-sensei sweating. "I presume you knew the answer as well, right sensei?"

"I.. O-Of course I knew. Very well then, you may sit down Albarn-san." Sid-sensei exclaimed and returned back to his lesson as Maka did as what he told her.

"Why did you do that?" Soul asked.

"Do what?" Maka responded before she leaned her head on her palm propped up with her arms.

"Why did you help me?"

"Help you? Don't be ridiculous Soul. I only gave what your bastard teacher deserved. It's got nothing to do with you. Don't be so naive, boy." Maka mocked and averted her gaze outside again. Somehow, seeing something other than the darkness of her castle was unsettling yet at the same time wonderful.

"Right. You witches don't care about anything else. Heartless wenches." Maka heard a faint whisper and slightly glimpsed at the back of Soul's head.

 _Hmm. Heartless, huh?_

Maka pondered before she once again turned outside and lifted her gaze towards the azure skies. The calmness of her current surrounding was so unusual to her. The peacefulness didn't feel right and somehow she felt more irritated and disturbed.

She had lived her life constantly fighting, not only for power, strength and territory but also for survival. She had to crawl her way up to the peak of everything so no one could hurt her. She had to watch other fellow witches kill her parents in front of her eyes to force the power sleeping inside of her to awaken. She had to live her life alone, fearing that if she let herself get attached to others then the witches who hated her would kill them just to hurt her.

 _It's better like this. You can't begin to imagine everything I had to endure and stomach to reach this far. Everything I had to surrender to protect what's mine. Everything I left just so I could be free. You don't know.. boy._

There was a lost look on Maka's face. She had long forgotten about the people around her and the teacher talking out front. Before she knew it, the bell already chimed telling everyone class has ended.

Maka noticed Soul rise from his seat, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders before he exited first. Black Star who was nearing his seat reached out for him but wasn't able to catch up with him. Maka, who watched them, just sat silently and spectated.

"He's always aloof and cold." Maka suddenly heard and turned towards who was speaking. "Oh! I'm Tsubaki, by the way." the girl smiled at her.

Maka decided not to respond. She didn't feel like talking to the girl and turned her gaze back to the door Soul just disappeared to. Somehow, watching how Soul was so anti-social kind of beat the reason why she was there in the first place. How can he entertain her when even to others he was extremely cold and mean?

"Hey, Maka-chan. Do you want to join us for lunch?" Tsubaki offered and extended her hand. Maka had forgotten she was there.

Maka hesitated. Although there was no reason to decline her invitation, a part of her was holding her back. She didn't know what it was but she didn't like the feeling.

"Umm.. Tsubaki, is it? I would like to but you see, I have something to do. So maybe next time." Maka, at least, politely declined.

Tsubaki smiled brightly and nodded her head before she turned and walked towards her circle of friends- Black Star and the others. Maka stood up, walked out of the room and strolled around. She wasn't particularly hungry and she wanted to tour the whole area.

Walking aimlessly, she reached this door at the end of the staircase and turned its doorknob only to discover it was locked. She turned left and right, checking if someone was around before she cast a quick and small spell that opened the lock.

It opened to an empty space at the roof of their building. It was hot yet it was breezy. The air was so nice you'll forget it was scorching hot outside. Also, she loved the view she could see from the roof. It was almost identical to when she flew around. Maka closed her eyes as she enjoyed that brief moment of freedom and relaxation, a ghost of a smile present on her visage.

"This place is good." she whispered to herself.

"How were you able to come up here, Witch?" Maka heard almost in time when she felt his presence.

 _Ah~ and there goes the serenity._

"Well, I passed through the door like a normal person." Maka answered him.

"Like you're anywhere near normal." Soul retorted with a derisive voice and scoffed.

"At least for a being like me, Yes, I am normal. And you? You and your brethren are nothing but mere insects we let live for our own leisure." Maka responded with the same mockery and smirked as she regarded him from head to toe.

"You-.." Soul paused when he felt a tingling chill run down his spine.

At first, he thought that maybe the Witch was up to something and was silently casting spells on him already. But as he watched the alarmed look on her face, he kind of convinced himself that it wasn't her but someone else giving out extreme bloodlust.

"Looks like this school's being visited by monsters too." Maka muttered with disgust lacing her words.

"Of course. Aren't you one of them?" Soul commented with sarcasm before he took on a stance.

"Oh yes." Maka turned to him with a proud smirk as her eyes glowed brightly. "And I'm the strongest of them all."

Maka emitted a strong presence even while restraining her power as a witch but now that she lifted the restraints she casted on herself, she was overwhelming that just standing next to her could very well bring you on your knees. But being the prideful person that Soul is, he withstood the oppressing aura and held his ground although doing just that was already taking all he had just not to succumb to her presence.

"You're faring well, for a human, that is." Maka complimented in a mocking tone.

"Shut up.. Witch." Soul responded.

"Well, just don't get eaten or die, boy." Maka said and this surprised Soul. Normally, witches didn't care what happened to humans like him at all, so her telling him not to die was weird.

"Wh.. Why?"

"I still need you to entertain me, Stupid." Maka smirked with a tongue out. "Now come and get me, monster."

Out of nowhere, a monster leapt out from their backs and lunged for Maka. Soul, who was completely taken off guard, whipped his head and was about to take the monster's head when it just suddenly blew up.

"Oops? Were you trying to kill it, perhaps?" Maka mocked Soul.

Soul gritted his teeth but said nothing in response. She was fast, accurate and too damn strong. Soul knew that if he took her on right then and there, it would not be a fight but a massacre. Hell, he knew he would not stand a chance against the witch before him.

Maka suddenly turned her aim towards him with a sharp eye. Soul felt weak on his knees. It was pathetic, he knew, but looking at her eyes, he could not see a small and frail little girl but a dangerous and gigantic demon setting its eyes on its prey.

"Bang!" Maka said and suddenly a gust of wind flew right past Soul's head, grazing his face slightly.

Soul slowly turned around only to see a monster already down with its head already blown like the first one. He could feel the strength slowly leaving his body as he was steadily consumed with fear with the ferocity he witnessed as he watched the witch's cold eyes.

"What's wrong, boy? Are you scared with only a couple of monste-?" Maka wasn't able to finish when Soul suddenly got up and pushed her aside as he stabbed the one monster who appeared behind Maka passing through the solid floor.

 _A blade?_

"You.. You're a weapon?" Maka asked, a bit shocked with her discovery as she watched Soul's arm turn into a blade.

Soul turned to her with the glare he always wore while panting before he turned to his transformed hand. It was the first time his body just moved on its own. It perplexed him just why his body moved to protect the witch he deeply hated.

"Wow! That's cool." Maka mused with her almost mocking voice and slightly amused face.

"Shut it, Witch." Soul murmured and turned around to head inside. He didn't want to hang around her anymore longer. He'd only be confused.

"Hey boy!" Maka called and he paused to turn to her.

 _Really. Did she curse me? Why did I stop anyway?_

"You.. do you have a meister?"

* * *

 **Hey! Hello! Aren't I updating a bit too fast? Well anyhow, I wanted to get this story as far as I could till I become busy with school works again. I won't rant here any longer so please just leave your comments, reviews, favorites and follow right down below! I'll see you soonest again! Ciao~!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Halloween Gospell**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Weapon**_

* * *

"You just need to be my weapon! What's so repulsive with that?"

Ignore.

"In fact you should be thankful that _I_ am willing to take _you_ as my weapon."

Ignore.

"Foolish human." Maka murmured.

Soul had been fed up with her persistent rants about him supposedly happy that she was willing to be his Meister. Like heck?! He hated her so damn much and she casually says that? Who in their right mind would entrust their safety and life to their hateful nemesis?

"Argh! Would you shut up already?!" Soul exclaimed in a loud voice that attracted a lot of the students' attention.

Soul looked around and clicked his tongue before he turned around and headed back to their classroom.

"Why do you hate having a Meister so much?" Maka asked that made Soul halt on his steps.

"I.. It's none of your concern." Soul just brushed and continued to walk away and left Maka behind.

Maka watched his back mingle and blended into the crowd. She pondered on that brief moment of hesitation to answer her question. There's definitely a reason to him not having a Meister and she's gonna find it out one way or another. She followed after him when the bells chimed and returned to their classroom. Well, it doesn't concern her that much if she was late since she never planned to take school that seriously. She was only there to kill time.

Soon after, a man with a large protruding screw on his head came in and sat on the teacher's table. He scanned the room and immediately stopped on Maka, who looked bored as hell.

"You are.. hmmm.. Albarn." Stein murmured as he scanned the list he was given and looked back to Maka.

She had this mesmerizing aura around her that draws everyone to her. He found it peculiar and beautiful at the same time. Now, Stein-sensei had this rare gift of being able to see the person's soul. He looked into Maka's Soul and saw a big yellowish orb floating with chains surrounding it.. as if encasing something inside.

When Stein stopped "peeping" into Maka's soul, he found her staring intently at him with a dangerous glint to her emerald orbs. Seems she knew what he did and she didn't like it.

 _Oho~? Now, isn't she scary?_

Stein thought to himself, adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"I assume everyone here has a partner already?" He inquired.

 _Partner?_

Maka thought and scrunched her eyebrows. She didn't know that everyone had to go and find partners! No one mentioned anything to her! And why the heck would she need to have a partner? She was darn strong! She need not have one.

A chorus of ' _Yes'_ was heard but both Soul and Maka were the only ones who answered ' _No'_. They both looked at each other before Soul just brushed her off coolly. Really. Him and his attitude problems.

"Oh? Why don't you two pair up then? You're a weapon class, right Soul? Why don't you pair up with Maka who's a Meister class?" Stein suggested. Maka perked up at this.

"That's right, Soul! See? Even that person is telling you to just be my weapon!" Maka beamed, rather a bit happy upon hearing Stein-sensei.

"First, don't refer to him as 'that person'. He's Stein-sensei. Next, no, thank you." Soul answered her as brief as he could.

"Sensei! He's rejecting me!" Maka announced that shocked Soul.

"Yo-You..!"

"Ooh? What's this? You're rejecting such a beautiful young girl, Soul?" Stein teased and adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

"N-No.. Tha-That is.. Stein-sensei! I can fight fine! I don't need a Meister at all!" Soul reasoned.

"See? He's rejecting me!" Maka, once again, piped in.

"You! Stop saying such misleading things!" Soul scolded.

"Well, why don't you try it then, Soul? After all, she's throwing herself to you. Maybe it won't be too bad." Stein suggested.

"' _Th-Throw herself_ ' huh?" Soul repeated quietly and sweat-dropped. He turned to Maka and saw her already waiting for his next action.

Soul closed his eyes before he glowed and transformed fully into a blade. Maka easily caught him as she wielded him oh so gracefully, swiftly and magnificently. It was a shock how she can synchronize with him so well.

"Ooh~!" Stein cheered and applauded for them, as everyone did the same. "It was just on a whim but the way you swung him around felt like you've known each other for so long!"

"Well, Soul's surprisingly light. Somehow, wielding him feels right." Maka commented and swung Soul's scythe some more before she let him return to his human appearance.

"How about it, Soul? Still don't want a Meister?" Stein asked and adjusted his glasses as he narrowed his eyes, staring at Soul's hesitant figure.

"No." he answered briefly after a short pause and a sigh.

He shoved his hands on his pocket and sat back on his chair. Maka shook her head lightly at this before she, herself, took a seat as well.

"Guess, I can't force you.. Well then everyone today we'll be talking about dissection again.." Stein announced and looked ecstatic. He loved dissection to death, after all.

All the while, Soul was pondering on the empty feeling he got when Maka wielded him. It seemed like someone was using him yet at the same time not. It bothered him so much that he blocked out Stein's rants about dissection and stuffs.

Later that day, when everyone was heading out and the student's slowly went home one by one, Maka, who was about to head back herself, heard a soft sound down the hall. She followed the sound till it grew louder and she could make out the sound of Piano playing.

The melody sounded so familiar and nostalgic that she decided to stop and listen to it. After it finished playing though, she peeked in to find someone with a silver hair on the piano, his back was hunched over it as he breathed calmly and was seeming to relax.

The door made a creaking sound when she unknowingly pushed it open. This caught Soul's attention and he whipped his head to find her staring at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as usual, with his cold voice.

"Oh." she muttered with a dejected tone before she looked down. "Uhh, nothing. I just heard you play and wanted to listen. By the way, that song? umm.."

"Oh. It's not well-known. My brother used to play it and he taught it to me." Soul told her and a soft look adorned his face.

"Brother.." Maka whispered. "It sounded so sad."

"Yeah." Soul only answered and looked lost, as if he was lost on a memory of a long time ago. "By the way, umm, I hope you don't mind but I needed to know."

"Yes?" Maka responded when she noticed him waiting for her response.

"You.. how can you wield me when you don't even synchronize with me?"

* * *

 **And here's chapter 4 for you, folks. Hope you had fun and I'll see you again. Ciao~**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Halloween Godspell**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Meister_**

* * *

Maka stared at Soul for a brief moment before she sighed softly, strode closer to him and sat at the edge of the piano bench- beside Soul- with her back against him.

"I am a nix. I am hollow. I am nothing and because I have nothing, I don't need anything to resonate with you. That's why I am able to wield you." Maka explained carefully.

"Then.. that empty feeling.."

"I can't believe after all these years you are still dumb and naive." Maka simpered before she pushed herself up.

"I kind of liked hearing you play, by the way. That's why I am telling you once again. Be my weapon, Soul." Maka sounded more demanding than asking as she held out her hand for Soul to take.

Soul looked up to her smug smile before to her proffered hand. He couldn't quite describe what it was, but in spite of being a cold and merciless person, she seemed kind of warm and welcoming that very moment.

 _Don't be fooled, Soul! She could quickly dispose of you whenever she sees fit!_

Soul reminded himself. Actually it worked great on his side too if ever he became her weapon. He could stay beside her and observe her. He could take that opportunity to find the perfect moment to strike her down. With that mindset on his mind, he grinned and took the witch's hand.

"I'll be in your care then, witch." Soul remarked with a toothy grin.

"Heh. That's great then, Idiotic boy." Maka retorted with her own smirk.

Never was it heard, in the history of DWMA, as odd pairing as between a witch and a weapon. Well, witches, as strong as they are, don't need weapons after all.

..

.

"You.. are pairing up with Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked when they heard about the surprising news.

"That's great, Man!" Black Star exclaimed and caught Soul's neck once again, rubbing his knuckles against Soul's head as he laughed way too loudly.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Soul scolded as he tried to pry the strong hold Black Star got on his neck.

"I see. You finally settled on your Meister, huh? That's great, indeed." Kid sighed in relief and smiled while the Thompson sisters just giggled and smiled too.

"How did you do it, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked quietly while the others had their own discussions.

Maka turned to her and pondered for a moment.

"Nothing. I just told him I wanted him." Maka declared with a proud smirk and everyone stopped to turn to them with a surprised gasp.

Soul, as well, shot up from his chair and stalked close to the now smiling Maka. He had a look that wanted to say something but he desperately tried to keep it all to himself. He breathed deep and smiled coolly too.

 _There's nothing you could do anyway. She's one hell of a blockhead, a misleading idiot and an incredible airhead at times._

"Whatever." Soul muttered before he returned to his own seat.

"My, that was rather bold of you, Maka-chan." Tsubaki said with a slight blush on her face.

"Well, he's a great weapon after all." Maka remarked before she turned to Soul scolding a grinning Black Star. ".. There's no way I'd pass up such a great opportunity."

"Hmm? You said something?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nothing." Maka said with a shrug and went to her desk behind Soul.

Soul was her weapon now. It was unheard of a witch possessing weapon but she didn't care. Aside from being the strongest witch out there, she was growing bored of living her life without someone going up to her and challenging her to a death match.

The group of students that came to bother Soul always was now bothering her too. They talked about random things and laughed. They looked like really close friends but somehow you can say that they aren't too. Maka watched how happy they seemed even with Soul's constant attempts at shrugging them away.

"Good Afternoon!" a booming greeting snapped everyone out of whatever they were doing and all heads snapped towards Sid-sensei, who stood by the room's door.

"Soul Eater and Maka Albarn, Shinigami-sama requests your presence." He announced.

Soul turned to Maka, who seemed indifferent and kept on staring at Sid-sensei. He waved his hands in front of her gaze and she slowly turned towards him with her usual blank face.

"Shinigami-sama's calling us." Soul repeated.

"Yeah, I heard it the first time." Maka lamely answered and had a 'what-about-it' expression.

"Well? Aren't you gonna stand up and go?" Soul continued to ask as if dropping her obvious hints.

"Why? I don't take orders from anyone. What are you making the strongest wit-" Maka was cut when Soul immediately reached out and cupped her mouth.

Maka froze out of pure shock and Soul chose that moment to pull her out of her chair and out of their room, leaving a dumbfounded Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid and the Thompson sisters behind.

"What was that?" Maka asked.

"Shut up and follow Sid-sensei." Soul avoided her question and shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked coolly.

Maka chose to shut up for the moment. It wasn't like she was following his orders. She just felt it was no use prying for answers further. She walked behind them silently while pondering on Soul's early actions.

Reaching a big pair of tall doors, Sid-sensei paused and stepped aside. Soul glanced at him before he pushed the doors open and a set of Torii forming a tunnel greeted them.

"So we're supposed to go through here?" Maka asked when Soul took steps forward.

"Mm." he only hummed in response.

"Why am I here? Why should I go meet this ' _Shinigami-sama_ ' of yours? Heck he should come to me with his tail between his legs and bow down to me." Maka grumbled as she followed Soul closely behind.

"Will you just stop complaining? You became a student here- you chose to. Now we've got rules here and one is that you should submit to the one in power. Also, no one in this damned academy knows you are witch. Now just shut up when you are in presence of Shinigami-sama." Soul scolded and soon they reached the end of the torii tunnel.

Maka felt irritated with Soul's words and how he told her to submit to the one in power. Why, she never even yielded to Asura when she almost died when they fought.

"Good Afternoon Shinigami-sama." Soul acknowledged the dark man standing atop the pedestal with a skull face and bowed low.

 _So this is their revered Shinigami-sama?_

Maka thought as she eyed the figure carefully. The person known as _Shinigami-sama_ was wearing a black ragged cloak that went all the way down to the floor. It was hard to tell if he had a strong build or if he had any body at all. He also didn't have a face but only a skull. Maka could feel his strong presence accompanied with a very strong wavelength flowing off of him.

 _He must be strong._

Maka thought and placed her guard up, her whole body tensing up.

"Hello Soul-kun~!" The revered Shinigami-sama answered with an almost comical voice as he raised his overly large and comical hands.

"You asked for us?" Soul asked, his respect was still there.

 _THIS?! This is their revered Shinigami-sama?!_

Maka thought in disbelief as all the wariness and caution wore off of her. She could not believe that the presence she acknowledged was strong was as ridiculous as that.

 _Looks sure can be dece_ _i_ _ving._

"Yes. I heard you have finally chosen your Meister and it's Albarn-san right here, right?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"Yes." Soul briefly answered.

"I see. Now, I'd like to ask you something Albarn-san. Where are you from?" He turned to Maka.

"From the neighboring city." Maka readily answered. Well, she did already plan her answers in case she was asked and it wasn't exactly a lie since her castle was indeed on the other city.

"Oh. Is that so?" Shinigami-sama exclaimed and laughed in his signature laugh.

"So then, why don't you stop messing around and ask me your real question, _Shinigami-sama_?" Maka asked with a hint of scoff at the end.

"Hmm. Indeed, you are sharp." Shinigami-sama complimented with his usual carefree voice. "Now then, are you perhaps the witch who kills witches? Maka Albarna-san?"

* * *

 **Please do leave a review, favorite and follow after you read. Thanks. Ciao~!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Halloween Godspell**


End file.
